campjupiterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophia Grace
Apearance She has long blonde hair that she normally puts into a ponytail. Sophia has blue eyes and tanned skin. She is often in her horse riding clothes. Personality She is often calm and quiet but if she has an idea she will speak up. Sophia is caring and loves animals especially her horse, Twinkle and her Husky, Frost. She is loyal and would die for her friends and family. History She was born in New York to a god and Liberty Grace. Liberty ran a riding school, that when old enough Sophia went too. The god stayed for about a year and then they had Sophia. Then he had to leave, but before he did he told TLiberty everything, about his true identity, the gods and the monsters. Everything. Then he left, leaving Liberty to care for Sophia alone. She had loved him and was heartbroken when he left. She always told her stories about her dad and about the Romans. So she grew up knowing everything about the Romans and about her dad. When she was four she was sent to primary school. When older in the holiday’s she went to her mum’s riding school. She made many friends at the riding school and was very close to Rachael Williams, a child of Ceres. Sophia loved riding it gave her a sense of meaning and bliss. She also loved learning about animals. When she was eleven her mum brought her, her own horse, she called it Twinkle. Every night she would go riding on Twinkle with Rachael. On her 12th birthday she was given a pet husky, she named him Frost. A few days later just after riding her and Rachael were found by Lupa and her wolves. They trained with them for a year and were then sent to Camp Jupiter. They were claimed and she was given an Imperial gold sword. Pets Wiki Pet husky.jpg|Frost Horse.jpg|Twinkle Weapons and Armour WIP Powers Offensive #Children of Neptune have the ability to conjure a weapon out of water which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. Defensive #Children of Neptune can survive falling from high altitudes as long as they land in water, they can also go as deep into the ocean as they desire without any effects from the water pressure. #Children of Neptune have a slightly higher resistance to burns. #Children of Neptune have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of water, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. Passive #Children of Neptune can innately breathe underwater. #They have telepathic connections to equine animals (horses, zebras, giraffes, pegasi, hippocampi, etc), and while submerged in water they can communicate with other children of Poseidon telepathically. #They, and everything they touch, stay or become dry in water, unless they want to become wet. #They can make air bubbles form under water. Supplementary #Children of Neptune have the ability to create minor earthquakes, only large enough to knock anyone in the immediate vicinity of the user off their feat, and only for a few seconds. #Children of Neptune have the ability to Water Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, and there must be a substantial amount of water at both ends. #Children of Neptune are able to telekinetically move water at a high rate. The larger amount of water used, the more energy it drains. Traits #Children of Neptune always know their exact coordinates when in water. #Children of Neptune can feel the difference between fresh water and salt water. #Children of Neptune have a love for water, and generally excel at water sports. Rare Powers #Children of Neptune can create small storms, using the rain and wind to knock back and distract anyone within the area. This causes the user to be vulnerable and stunned for a short period. Possesions WIP